


Warm night

by Balbewolf (Balbero)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balbero/pseuds/Balbewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:</p><p>“Sorry”<br/>“You should sleep, we can still continue another day”<br/>“Maybe when my dad is not home though, it was a close call. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm night

Stiles was twitching. Which wasn’t big news because Stiles was always fidgety, but his dad seemed put off by the level of nervousness he could feel sweltering from his son.

  
“Kid, I’m sure this meeting is not that important, I can stay here if you feel too bad”

  
A yelp came from Stiles’ lips. Great… his kid was yelping now, how fantastic.

“Dad, don’t fret. I’m just my usual jumpy self” Stiles tried to smile while reassuring his dad but still felt uneasy with his own movements so the smile came off as a grin. Whatever, the Sheriff could work with his spazzy kid.

“Ok, so the rules… Yeah don’t sigh.”

“Is that one of the new rules?”

“Don’t push me. As I said: the rules! No party, no drug, no alcohol, no…”

“… shenanigans, no raid in your office to read any file which actually happened only once and as I was explaining to you I was sleepwalking and I’ll stand by that statement, no sleepover with anyone unless I ask, no caffeine, no sleeping at ungodly hours. All in all: no fun. See? I remember”

“Good kid” The Sheriff ruffled his son’s hairs (when did they get so long?) and smirked before squirting his way out pushed by Stiles.

“Love you son” Stiles managed to respond a “Love you too” before throwing him out and closing the door shut behind his dad.

 

* * *

 

The Sheriff pulled over his car in the dinner’s parking. This meeting wasn’t as much of a drag as he was telling himself it was. The guy was just really busy (Sheriff, y’know?) and just wanted a calm night at home with a beer on his couch. It was a parental gathering, McCall, Argent, Reyes, Vernon and himself because their teenage children were getting closer and apparently it warranted an annoying and inevitable bonding between the owners. So here he was, beside the dinner where everyone was waiting for him to show up. He reluctantly got out of his car and stared at the path leading him to the impeding night.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he could hear his dad’s car take off, Stiles ran to his room and scanned his room before uttering “Alright Derek can you repeat me the effect of this wolfsbane?”

He watched the werewolf rise from his hiding place and was unable to refrain from snorting.

“Really? Behind the door? Really smooth” Derek didn’t bother to retort, not even wasting his energy to growl, just ignored the remark and explained again the effects of the new type of wolfsbane Stiles was researching.

Stiles rushed to his chair to get his notes and started scribbling again. When he got to fill ten pages of useful information on werewolf that Derek had given willingly, he started to yawn.

“Sorry”

“You should sleep, we can still continue another day”

“Maybe when my dad is not home though, it was a close call. I mean your best cover was behind my door apparently”

“I would have tried the closet but I have such a flaming personality, it would have seemed ironic”

“You got it Justin, now go back to your den.” Stiles couldn’t resist though “When can I see you again?”

“I’ll see you in your dreams… I thought I was Justin”

“You are not so much of a twink. Get out now, shoo!” Stiles almost pushed Derek out of his window, watching the werewolf take off and starting to run at the edge of the forest.

 

* * *

 

The meeting was going _swimmingly_ , the only drawback was talking about the Lahey kid since the dad was in a bag at the morgue and nobody really knew the kid around the table. His guardian, Derek Hale wasn’t around the table though, because the chat involved him too.

“He is not a teenager though” Argent scowled, he had something against the Hale, his mood had shifted every time their family was mentioned.

“He is Lahey’s legal guardian, and our kids are friend with him, obviously he gets to hang around teenagers, he is not that older from them” Melissa provided, eyeing Argent angrily (What was that about?).

“I’m not sure we needed this meeting, I mean, Erica has friends and that’s is great, but I’m not monitoring them or her” Boyd’s father nodded at that “My son is big enough to start making his own decisions concerning his friendships”

“I would have said the same thing last year, but my kid has been starting to lie to me little time before starting this new circle of friends” Damnit, he didn’t want to take part in the conversation. He came with the intention to listen and not talk about his insecurities about his family. Everyone was watching him now, Vernon and Reyes felt bothered, their stare trying to state that it was his problem, and it probably was. Argent watched him with curiosity and… hope? He wasn’t sure, he had started drinking since arriving to the dinner, and that was probably why it didn’t felt too awful. Melissa had a hint of sadness in her eyes but when she caught his stare, she averted her gaze.

“Whatever, how is everyone feeling about the new football season?”

 

* * *

 

Stiles had a thought for his dad, feeling both amused and terrified at the outcome of his “meeting”. He knew perfectly why they were gathering, it was to know what happened with their kids and what to do about it. He decided it was too late to worry about it though, he already had an entire folder of excuses ready for his father ordered by angle of attack he would have to argue.

  
He let himself fall backward on his bed, feeling the softness of the sheets behind him. The night had been good, Derek had started trusting him, enough at least to give information without being held at gunpoint. Stiles liked the big moody werewolf, he was a pain most of the time but he was also a deadpan snarker, which was always useful in any situation.

  
He started to wiggle to send his shoe flail across his room. He bore a heavy feeling starting to make its way beside his eyelids. He was starting to feel numb from not enough sleep.

  
He fought to get out of his pant and missed a breath. Oh yeah… he totally forgot the awkward boner he had popped a little earlier. His mind started to wander back to the moment.

  
_Derek was pacing back and forth trying to remember a specific bit of werewolf lore Stiles had asked him about. The teenager was starting to feel that it wasn’t necessary to continue on this specific subject, it was better to change the topic and come back on this one later than waste time on this. When he started opening his mouth to let Derek know, he was cut before being able to actually say anything by Derek’s full body against his back and a hand on his._

  
_Derek’s notion of personal space was never a marvel but it apparently had reached “creepy stalker” level now. Stiles turned slightly his head toward Derek’s, feeling his warm breath ghosting over his cheek. “How about you pay me a meal before the new level of intimacy?” Stiles wasn’t so cheeky that he would turn anything down, but any occasion to snark was good._

  
_“What are you talking about Stiles?” And when he actually leveled his gaze to look what Derek was watching, he noticed that it wasn’t him (bummer) but the computer, and his hand was actually moving Stiles’ hand still clutching the mouse._

  
_After ten minutes of that treatment, Stiles decided it was enough and devilishly pushed his head back in Derek’s neck, brushing his ear and ghosting a breath inside it. The big bad Alpha had sensible ears, as in “shivering from pleasure” sensible, not “quivering from fear and pain” sensible though, a thing he had learned when Scott accidentally got caught up in a bet consisting of waking up Derek as close as possible, the subsequent moan had been awkward for everyone but Stiles and Lydia trying to find their breath back, squirming on the floor. Derek retreated quickly from Stiles’ back._

  
_“So Derek… how do you feel about the new football season?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, my neighboor is getting lucky and I'm owing tumblr a sterek even though the excerpt probably lead you here expecting Derek and Stiles getting lucky. Sorry not tonight people but I "may" add a sequel where Stiles takes care of his erection. And maybe a following where Derek join after.  
> We will see.
> 
> I'm a Queer as Folk (US version) fan too, so it may not be the last time I quote it.
> 
> Feel free to leave any positive or negative critic, I'd also be happy for any spell check, I don't have a beta and english is not my first language.


End file.
